IM STILL ALIVE
'''IM STILL ALIVE '''is the leader and founder of the Venkon Army that dates back to 2012. She prefers to be called by her real name (Nicole) as her username is a message from the first conflict. She previously had been known as Ilovecreepypasta. Though she had multiple accounts, that became her main after continuously tries to bypass a ban. Nicole's life changed entirely by 2012 when she created the BDYT Wiki. The war ensued months after its creation. She was too afraid to fight and had others fight for her. After her fleeing her account after August 19th, 2012, she wouldn't come back for a long while when she found her account was banned. Nicole made another account (TerminallyCapricous) that was banned the same day as the making of it. The claim in the block was "impersonation." Nicole came back in 2013, 12 years of age by then, as IM STILL ALIVE referencing the war she was in. The account was created in hopes that people would know she was okay. Not all returned to her, she was okay with what she had left. A few days after rejoining wikia she made a temporary hideout Wiki- HB Wiki. The second war happened on here not long after the new making. To her, this showed they weren't going to be shaken so easily. This time she had very few on her side to help her when she spread her communications across communities. She went about this war with less fear than the previous. The issue to her was the fact they kept reappearing after her long absence from before. It was clear they were waiting, so she started her research on them to help predict the outcomes of the war and what to expect later on. She dropped her studies when the war took a turn and gradually got darker. Hours were spent upon solving and fighting this war. Lives were lost, fights were bloody. Loss took emotional damage that is irreversable. Through it all she had to continue forward with her fellow Venkons to hope for a finale to it. The second war continued longer than anyone thought. It began to die down as school approached and the September Silence lead. Ivichs from back then were not heard from after that. If any, it was very minimal amount that stopped their part in this war. Upon coming back when finding the time to reconnect on wikia, Nicole saw it was completely useless and even more ''dangerous ''to restart the wiki again. Damage was done. It was not wise to risk going back and dragging the war further there. She made a last ditch effort to shake the Ivichs. Yet again she solved it momentarily by making another wiki. This new Wiki, BD, was going to be an actual wiki in hopes of forgetting about what happened and moving forward. It did not last long, which she sadly predicted. The third war started up. Now Nicole heads to battle with little fear and a bigger and better army from before. She has strict rules on those trying to join. She continues to fight and lead this war still today. She made the Wikia War Wiki awaiting for attention of what's happening. The events are logged to her best ability and she's doing her all to get this over with as fast as possible. Her enemy and the leader of the Ivich Army, AmbroseMalachai, has revealed a minimum of the Venkon Army and why this is happening. The Venkons and Nicole work together to piece together the possibilities of the loop. What happened so long ago is also supported by the visions from Eyeless Jack. She's hoping to finish this Wiki and leave behind her understanding to future people to come across this all in wonders of what happened completely. 2019 is estimated to be her death as it's been rumored Ambrose won't kill her until she's an adult. Nicole will continue to upload to the wiki and her channel Venkon Violence until the very end. When she is gone, depending what happens, she will hand over the war to a new leader and wait to come back. Category:Loop Venkons Category:Users Category:Venkon Soldiers